<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ancestor Service by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019799">Ancestor Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon), UniKitty! (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), By Magic!, Come Shot, Cum Shower, For Boyninja12, Friends With Benefits, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, cum licking, double bj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another inspiration from Boyninja12~</p><p>(Miguel shows Puppycorn how big his ancestor is, above and below)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miguel/Puppycorn/King Nacho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ancestor Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/gifts">boyninja12</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankwlf/gifts">Frankwlf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/gifts">Deadly_Comedy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZooFan/gifts">ZooFan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_D_Duo/gifts">Mono_D_Duo</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So where does the Nacho King live?" Puppycorn asked half-excited as he and Miguel sat on the couch, watching about the history of the Pyramid. Ever since he and Unikitty had come into Mythlandia through a portal constructed by Dr. Fox, he was excited to explore the place, meet new people, and maybe spend time there for the time being.</p><p>"At his kingdom. Also, it's King Nacho." The chihuahua replied nonchalantly.</p><p>"Ooh kingdoms..." The unicanine drew out whilst his eyes sparkled and his tail wagged in excitement. Castles were cool at best by Puppycorn's standards, but kingdoms? Super-duper awesome, considering he'll have one of his own someday, next to his sister.</p><p>"Yep, they're pretty sweet. Especially my ancestor's."</p><p>"I bet they've got a bunch of cool stuff over there, like arcades, frisbee tossing, pizza, and skateboards!" The unicanine's eyes grow bigger as he bounced on the couch, sparkle matter popping up all around him. </p><p>The other canine smiled at his friend's enthusiasm, yet flinched at the weird symbols shooting from him out of nowhere. "Oh, they do alright."</p><p>"When can we go? Whenwhenwhen?!" He beamed.</p><p>"Whenever you want, bro, follow me." Miguel gestured, getting up off the couch. He squealed to himself and bounced off behind him. He lead him throught his house, with him stopping every bit of the way to ogle at the pictures and relics he had in his home. They then stop in front of the large painting of his ancestor.</p><p>"Whoa, is this him?" Puppycorn asked incredulously as he stared wide-eyed at the muscular canine in the picture.</p><p>"Yeah, the true Anubis Ruler," Miguel replied.</p><p>"Wow, he's big and strong, like Hawkodile."</p><p>"Yeah, very strong. And I bet you'd be surprised at how big he really is." He winked, a faint blush creasing his muzzle.</p><p>"Uh-huh..." </p><p>From Puppycorn, he described this crocodile/hawk hybrid to be 'The best bodyguard in the world'. To him, he would be, but not so that he could best a buffed chihuahua who studied in staff martial arts (Bojitsu) for a hundred years. Heck, he himself was practicing too, with a smaller staff.</p><p>He went up and grabbed one end of the picture, "Could you help me with this, buddy?"</p><p>His voice cut Puppycorn from his daydream and he went over to get the other end. With some effort, they carefully remove the framed picture and place it on the ground, revealing the hieroglyphics etched into the wall. Which were of a power chord.</p><p>"What're these?" He wondered, eyeing the strange text.</p><p>"Hieroglyphics," Miguel answered. "But for a power chord. I don't exactly remember the location of his castle, though this is the shortcut. Just stay next to me."</p><p>He whipped out his staff and flicked his wrist, turning it into a red guitar with a pyramid sticker on it. He began playing to the notes on the wall, with the horned pup headbanging to the riff, sending sparkle matter flying everywhere. The little symbols flying from him onto the other's face almost threw him off, but he kept on.</p><p>"Yeah, way to shred it, dude!" He yelled enthusiastically. </p><p>Alas, the music didn't go on for long, as he felt the ground disappear from beneath his paws and the thin air afterward.</p><p>"Word of advice: don't look down," Miguel said fearfully</p><p>"What?" Puppycorn looked down, seeing nothing but black beneath the opened surface, and squeaked as he tightly wrapped both arms around the canine's midsection.</p><p>He sighed, "I told you so." </p><p>They fall down, with the unicanine screaming as they went. Puppycorn's eyes shut close as he fell, "I thought you said this was the shortcut, Miguel!"</p><p>"Don't worry, we'll be ok." He reassured with a calm tone as they plummeted down towards the trampoline. "No, we won't! We're about to die!" He screamed back, tears floating from his closed eyes into the air.</p><p>He whimpered, awaiting fatal impact. But what he felt next wasn't the ground, but rather something bouncy. And then the floor. He cracked open both tear-filled eyes, looking around the ancient complex. The chihuahua sat up and scratched one of his ears in comfort.</p><p>"See? What did I tell you? We're fine."</p><p>He let out a breath of relief and sat up, looking around the place more clearly. "W-we are? What a relief." He sighed.</p><p>"Sorry, I probably should've told you about this firsthand." The canine apologized as he nuzzled into his cheek and pat his thigh. </p><p>"It's ok, I kind of enjoyed that." He giggled, his teary-eyed look gone, replaced by happiness. They hug each other and stand up, about to look around for the large dog when the ground began to rumble slightly, increasing as the footsteps grew closer.</p><p>"Miguel, is that you?" The deep baritone voice said. They look up to the doorway of the 'shortcut' they fell into. A large, burly chihuahua in Anubis attire stepped in, a staff similar to Miguel's in paw, and a warm smile. </p><p>Puppycorn gasped in awe. Standing there in the doorway, was the one and only, King Nacho.</p><p>"How's it going with you, Miguel?" His gaze went from the canine to the one with the crooked horn, his eyebrow raised. "And who's your friend there? He looks new here."</p><p>"I'm fine. Puppycorn, meet my ancestor. King Nacho, meet Puppycorn. My brother from another mother." </p><p>The hybrid gave a goofy smile and waved, "Hi, Nachos!" He greeted.</p><p>"Greetings, Puppycorn, and welcome to my humble abode." He went and bent down to their level and pet both of them. "Now what brings you two here?"</p><p>"Oh you know, just coming by to show my bro around your place, if that's cool," He leaned up to his ear, "And also show him the taste of your...you-know-who." </p><p>The Anubis ruler blushed, but held his trademark grin and cleared his throat. "Ah of course. I would love to give him a tour around my kingdom."</p><p>They venture out and explore the place, King Nacho explaining to the exictable pup the history and culture of the underworld and about the story of Anubis. Though he didn't notice he had dozed off halfway through while Miguel paid full attention. Their final destination was the ancestor's bedroom, which was filled with all kinds of photos of himself, his descendants, and so on. Each telling a story of their own, that Puppycorn didn't need to ask about.</p><p>"And that concludes the tour of my kingdom. Any questions?" King Nacho asked as he threw them a piece of cheese.</p><p>Miguel bit into it while the prince merely sniffed it, curious. "Uh, I got a question."</p><p>"Yes, Puppycorn?"</p><p>"Is this cheese good? It looks sort of stale, and smells it." </p><p>The bigger canine chuckled and pointed towards Miguel. He turned his head and stumbled back in surprise. What was once standing beside him, a dog that was half a foot taller than him now loomed over him at a ridiculous height of six feet. </p><p>"Whoa!" He exclaimed before taking one look at the piece of cheese in his hand and popped it in his mouth. He chewed, and then swallowed, humming at the taste of it before looking up at the two, "So now what?"</p><p>"Just give it a few seconds," Miguel said in a much deeper, but suave voice. </p><p>"Ok." He replied then closed his eyes, a wide grin on his face. The two older dogs stare down at the pup in anticipation and back to each other, exchanging looks and small nods. </p><p>Any moment now...</p><p>A minute passes before something actually happens. Puppycorn opened his eyes and gasped, he was growing taller by the second, and his arms, chest, and legs were beginning to enlarge and swell. when it was done, he examined his paws and down his body, which was muscular and brimming with smooth fur. He looked down behind him to see his tail had grown a few inches taller and had a thin red trail running halfway down from the tip.</p><p>"No way..." He breathed before stopping. He sounded weird. Almost like an...adult. "No way!"</p><p>"Well would you look at that, he's almost like you, Miguel." King Nacho complimented, patting his grown descendant on his rear, gaining a surprised yelp from him as he took in all of the unicanine that twisted and turned, checking himself out. He could feel himself harden beneath his shorts when he turned and gave the two a full view of his plump, but curvy rear.</p><p>"Y-yeah, he is." He gulped. He straightened up and stepped forward, tapping the canine flexing his muscles on the shoulder. He stopped and turned around, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"I think it's about time you get a taste of 'the white stuff', my friend. Nacho?"</p><hr/><p>"That's it, please your master~." The Ruler hummed as both Miguel and Puppycorn lick and suck on his cock. The hybrid licking up his shaft, while the chihuahua peppered kisses up to the tip, where he swirled his tongue around it before taking it in his mouth. He moaned and thrust up into his mouth.</p><p>What that did was make him take in a few more inches and his tongue swirl even faster around the tip. The other dog slid his tongue down to his sack and lick all over the orbs and suck on them. He released them with a pop and gave them a gentle squeeze. </p><p>The canine released his cock and looked up at his ancestor, who had that sexy grin, and smiled before he went down and dragged his slobbery tongue up from the base all the way to the tip slowly, all while keeping his lusted gaze on him. He kissed the tip and went down, repeating the process while the unicanine sucked away on his balls. He unconsciously moved his paw from the ruler's thigh down underneath his balls and rubbed circles around his entrance.</p><p>The sensation made King Nacho buck his hips and groan Puppycorn's name. He reached down and ran his paw across his head, scratching behind his ears, and stroking his straightened but chipped horn. He froze, yet his fingers were still moving on his anus. It had been a while since his horn was touched, and in such a lewd manner. He relaxed and hummed when the sensation continued. He let his balls drop from his mouth and he went in, dragging his tongue up and down the shaft.</p><p>The canine on the right followed his rhythm, his paw stroking the ruler's base while his other paw was down on his own cock. The combined forces of the two dogs tongues going up his cock, lapping up any pre-cum, and going down. Their blowjob skills by themselves were potent, and even more so together.</p><p>The pleasure of it all had brought the mighty King Nacho to his knees. So much that all the words he moaned were of praise. "So frisky...so sexy..." </p><p>At how these two were going at his cock like this, he won't last much longer. Both Puppycorn and Miguel took turns sucking his cock as the other went down to lick his sack and his hole. The ruler let out a guttural moan as they both licked his head and inserted both fingers into his thoroughly lubed asshole.</p><p>His only responses were shuddery moans and his hips undulating until they both kissed his tip.</p><p>After that, he closed his eyes tight and groaned as he experienced his greatest orgasm yet. His cock pulsed, his cum blasting up two feet in the air in large shots before raining down upon the duo, soaking them in doggy semen. They didn't mind the warm drops on their fur, as they continue kissing his throbbing shaft that projected his seed up from the tip. </p><p>The cum-covered duo turn their half-lidded gaze towards him, flicking their tongue against his shaft, moaning for more. The sight made him moan and his balls twitch, causing more cum to drip from the tip and ooze down the shaft in large drops.</p><p>They eagerly lick it up as he sighed. While the chihuahua cleaned up, Puppycorn kissed his tip and took half of his cock in his mouth to suck up any of his cum left over, before releasing it with a pop. Miguel slurped up his length and cupped his chin, bringing him in for a kiss, their tongues twitching and coiling around each other.</p><p>King Nacho placed both paws behind his head and laid back, watching his favorite dogs make out and lick their cum from each other.</p><p>"Mmm, King Nacho likes~." He growled softly. They part and embrace each other in a hug that was made bigger by the ruler who dragged them down with him into a sticky warm hug.</p><p>Puppycorn leaned into the chihuahua's ear, "I think we found our new partner, dude."</p><p>"Hehe, you've said it, buddy." He replied as he snuggled deeper into his ancestor's arms.</p><p>He's so going to love it here.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I don't, who will?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>